


Warmth

by Nunki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Homeless Hinata, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunki/pseuds/Nunki
Summary: It was cold in december in Japan.For some person, it was colder than for other.Nobody paid attention to these people. Like many other, Kageyama didn't pay attention to these people." Good morning ! "Yet, this time, he turned his gaze toward one of them.





	Warmth

It was cold in december in Japan.

For some person, it was colder than for others.  
  
Nobody paid attention to these people. Like many others, Kageyama didn't pay attention to these people.

" Good morning ! " 

Yet, this time, he turned his gaze toward one of them, just in the space of one seconde.

Then he kept on walking his usual way to university.

The man's voice fade in the obscurity.

 

***********************************************************************************************************

 

The next morning, he was still here.

And the following days. Always on the same sidewalk.

Had he always been here ? Kageyama, couldn't tell, he never paid much attention.

The lack of answer never seemed to discourage him.

" Good morning ! "

As the days goes by, Kageyama noticed that he was not only greeting him, but all the people passing in front of him.

And always with a big smile. It contrasted with the cold of winter. It was almost strange in the wave of working people whose faces were painted with stress or boredom.

" Good morning! "

He had for only shield against the cold, a thin, dirty and worn out blanket, with holes in it, marks of several years in the street printed on this piece of fabric.

His clothes weren't in a better state, he surely didn't change since an eternity.

No gloves, or scarfs, or beanie, the cold must be nibbling him bit by bit.

" Good morning! "

The dust and grime got the better of the vibrancy that must have had his hair. Red curls were falling losely on his eyes decorated with blueish dark circles.

" Good morning! "

Kageyama couldn't give him an age, his drawn and tired features, his hollow cheeks aged him more than he probably was. Why was he smiling ? He must have been the last person that would want to smile.

It was like he wasn't cold.

That's why Kageyama looked at him every time.

" Good morning ! "

" Good morning. "

During the seconde their eyes met, Kageyama could read the suprise in his golden eyes, see his lips form an " O ".

" H-Have a good day ! " he yelled while Kageyama kept on walking.

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

" Good morning ! "

" Good morning. "

" Have a good day! "

" Thanks "

It had become a routine. Always the same words exchanged. Every morning, on the same street, same sidewalk, at the same hour. The man didn't seem like he will ever grow tired of it.

Kageyama could see it - his smile that widen just a tad more, his eyes searching for his own.

If this could make him happy even for some seconds, it was the least Kageyama could do.

The " good morning " he was adressing to him sounded more sincere than those he blurted out to all the stangers who passed by.

Yet their conversation didn't go farther than this.

Kageyama never wished him a good day. They both knew he wouldn't have a good day.

 

************************************************************************************************************

 

The week had been long and exhausting, but exciting and rewarding. The gold medal from the tournament was hanging proudly around his neck. The moment he stepped out of the bus, his team dragged him in the first bar they could find to celebrate their victory. He had to sneak out pretending to go the the toilet to escape his teamates and finally take the way home.

Alchool was starting to run wild in his blood.

– It's you...

He was imagining voices now.

But when he lowered his head, he was relieved to see that the voice had a owner.

He was watching him, only his eyes were poking out of his blanket.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you up ?"

The street was empty and his loud step were resonating against the walls.

The man shook his head to say no.

"I avoid falling asleep"

Kageyama nodded, lacking of answer. What was he supposed to answer to that ? He was already not really good with communication...

Fortunately, the boy started to talk again.

" I didn't see you this week."

Hundred, no, thousand of people walked down this street every day, and he noticed Kageyama's absence ?

Weirdly enough, he wasn't surprised.

" I wasn't in town, we had a volleyball tournament. "

A light appeared in the boy's eyes. But it faded almost immediately.

" Volleyball...I used to play volleyball, I was a middle blocker.

Hard to imagine this frail and tired body, running, jumping, spiking the ball. Hard to imagine he had a normal life before. 

The street was spinning around Kageyama, Is that normal that the pavement was moving ?

He decided to sit, waiting for his surrounding to stop its little dance. Alcohol was definitely not for him.

" I am a setter ".

Fortunately, and for his greatest joy the discussion was drifting to volleball. He knew how to manage this topic at least.

Next to him, a semblance of a laugh floated in the air between them – literaly, the cold turned their breath into small clouds hanging in the dark.

" I wish I could have hit your tosses, you look pretty skilled.

He pointed the medal resting on Kageyama's chest with his bony finger.

His admirative eyes were glued on the golden object.

Maybe he dreamt of this sort of medal at some point in his life.

" And now...what do you do ? " asked Kageyama. Probably not so much, but Kageyama wanted to know what it was like, how he was living this life.

"I greet people hoping that they will answer me ".

Kageyama has this picture of him, saying his " good morning " again and again. And the people...

" Does a lot of people answer you back ?

The man gave him a weak smile.

" Until then, only one person did ."

The people ignoring him royaly, like Kageyama did before.

But now he...oh, really ?

Kageyama has never considered himself a good person. Actually he has been called a jerk countless of time.

But even a big jerk like him could give two second of attention to a man who is greeting him, how come the other couldn't ? He suddenly felt angry at these undred of people, and weirdly enough ashamed.  
Ashamed to have been one of these people, ashamed to be a part of this selfish society.

But if it was like this, why was he smiling all th...

" Because, even though it's rare, there are people like you ."

This guy is a mind reader, thought Kageyama. Then he realised he was thinking out loud.

People like you...There was so much kindness in his voice, so much gratefulness.

Most of the time, when someone started a sentence about him like this, it was much more pejorative.

" Hoping to meet this type of person, that's the only thing that keeps me alive ".

The wind blew suddenly harder, a freezing wing piercing through Kageyama's clothes sending shiver in his whole body.

Beside him, the man, didn't even seem to feel it.

" How are you doing this ? You're not cold ?"

He simply shrugged.

" Smiling keeps me warm ".

Kageyama truly hoped it was true.

" How much longer will you stay here " he asked.

The man looked at him in the eyes for the first time. With his big brown eyes that seemed to have seen things Kageyama couldn't even imagine.

" I force myself to keep moving from place to place, but this time, I'd like to stay a bit more than usual. "

Without really understanding why, Kageyama felt himself simling.

After some second of silence, Kageyama stood up, the path in from of him had stop moving.

" That means I'll see you again tomorrow " he said.

" It's up to you. "

The man offered him another one of his big smile. Kageyama hoped it would bring him enough warmth for the night.

Kageyama nodded and started to walk away.

"Oh, and, hum, by the way...I'm Hinata.

He stopped walking and looked over his shoulder. The man – Hinata – was staring at the ground, fidgeting with the corner of his blanket nervously.

" Kageyama ".

His answer surprised them both.

Hinata nodded. Maybe it was because of the streetlight above him, but his eyes were shining.

" Good night Kageyama. "

" Good night. "

Hinata looked at Kageyama walking away until he was out of sight.

He wiped his eyes that were threatening to overflow.

This warmth... it's been a long time.

 

****************************************************************************************************************

 

It was cold in december in Japan.

For some person, it was colder than for other.

Nobody paid attention to these people. Except Kageyama.

" Good morning Kageyama ! "

" Good morning Hinata. "

" Have a good day, do your best at practice !"

" Thank you, you too Hinata, do your best today. "

Because one moment of attention can warm up soemone's heart even in the coldest times.

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you see any mistake correct me in the comment, i'm not a native english and it would help me improve  
> I hope you enjoy it even though it's short


End file.
